


Poetic Justice

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends til the end, and Pam was going to be the truest friend that she thought Sookie deserved. If she did something that allowed Sookie to have the last laugh, well, that was just a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Justice

**Author's Note:**

> For my [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card
> 
> Prompt: It Wasn't Meant To Be

“I really don’t like this, Sookie.”

Sookie gave her friend a tired smile and nodded. “I know, Pam. I don’t think that there are many of us that are happy about anything that has happened. This certainly wasn’t anything I ever expected.”

Pam frowned, and then shook her head again. “I told you a long time ago that it shouldn’t have ended up like this. I could have helped you long before now.”

Sookie said nothing and let her friend rant for a few moments, even though she couldn’t understand the language that the vampire had slipped into to express her displeasure. When Pam finally seemed to wind down in her tirade, she raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you finished?”

“I haven’t decided. I’m still very put out with you.”

Sookie gave a soft laugh. “Only you could stay put out with your friend when she tells you that she’s dying.”

“It’s not funny, Sookie. There is not one thing about any of this that is in the least bit amusing.” Pam huffed, her blue eyes full of an emotion that she didn’t show often. “You should have told me this sooner.”

“Why? There was nothing that you could have done to stop it.” When Pam opened her mouth, Sookie raised her hand to forestall the protest. “It just wasn’t meant to be, and I wouldn’t have made a very good vampire. I’m simply too old.”

“I don’t have many friends that I trust the way I’ve trusted you, Sookie. I would have found a witch to make the transition easier for you. I would have done _something_.” She reached out and took Sookie’s hand in hers. “I wouldn’t have let you face all of this alone. All you had to do was tell me. You knew for all of this time and you kept it a secret from _me_.”

“What was the point in telling you and having you upset for longer than you needed to be, Pam? You’re very good at pretending to be the vampire Sheriff that doesn’t care about humans all that much, but you’ve never been able to pretend when it comes to me – even before Eric left. Being worried about me and my condition would have shown and your enemies could have used that against you.”

“I could have dealt with my enemies just fine, thank you. Considering all that you have done to help us over the years, no one would have dared say anything against me showing concern for your well-being.”

“I’m very well aware of the problems you’ve had with the vamps that tried challenging you over your affection for the pet telepath.”

“Then you also know what has happened to anyone that dared call you that in front of me or my trusted employees.” At Sookie’s shake of the head, Pam gave her a haughty look. “They died, of course. No one ever got away with calling you that.”

“If I was a better Christian, I would probably be appalled at that,” Sookie admitted. “I’ve never liked being called names.”

“You’re very practical at times, my telepathic friend,” Pam said with approval. “There’s nothing wrong with that. Besides, you couldn’t feel bad about it at the time because you never knew that it had happened.”

“You know me too well, sometimes.”

“I take my friendships very seriously.”

“So you’ll do what I ask?”

Pam nodded. “Of course. You rarely ask for things for yourself, and even if I don’t like what it means, I wouldn’t deny you.”

“Thank you, Pam,” Sookie’s voice was soft. “I love you, you know. You’ve really been one of my truest friends.”

“I love you, too, Sookie. That will never change.”

Pam watched over Sookie as she fell asleep, even while her mind was making plans on how to go about doing what she had been asked to do.

 

 

Far too soon for Pam’s liking, the day came where she was at the old cemetery in Bon Temps. Being so late at night there was no one around, but she still wanted this task taken care of as soon as possible.

When Sookie had requested that Pam take care of her body after she died, Pam had been confused by the request. However, when she explained that she didn’t want anyone to dig her up and try to use her in any kind of spells against her friends, she had been impressed by her friend’s way of thinking. There was so much that wasn’t known about Sookie’s abilities – and so many people trying to bring the dead back to do their dirty work – that Pam had agreed with what Sookie wanted.

Only for a true friend would she be on hand herself to do this kind of work.

Karin was a little confused.

“So what exactly are we going to do?” The usually quiet blond vampire that was with her asked when they had taken Sookie’s body out of the coffin and reburied it. She had liked Sookie, but didn’t understand what they were doing robbing a graveyard in the middle of the night.

“We’re taking her body away to cremate it for her,” Pam answered calmly. “Then we’re going to spread her ashes around in such a fashion that not even the best witch can bring her back to harm us.”

The other vampire blinked. “Was she really worried about that? I mean, once a body is ash, there’s no coming back from that.”

Pam gave her a cold smile. “Maybe not, but Sookie worried about it and if there really is an afterlife out there somewhere, I’m not going to let her be worried about us even now.”

“There’s no such thing as Heaven or Hell. Death is death.”

“Sookie believed otherwise. This is the last thing I can do for my friend, and I’m going to honor her wishes.”

“So where are we spreading her ashes where she’ll be safe,” Karin finally asked when they were driving away. Pam’s lips curved up in a grin and Karin shook her head. “You’re going to do something reckless, aren’t you?”

“You’re going with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“Oklahoma.”

“You can’t be serious. Eric will be furious.”

Pam smiled. “It’s not up to Eric. Freyda forbid Sookie to ever step foot in Oklahoma or to contact Eric or she would die. Well, there’s nothing she can do about it now.” She shrugged. “I believe it’s called poetic justice.”

Karin laughed as she pulled the car out onto the highway. “Somehow, I think Sookie would be very amused by this if she could see it.”

“I believe she’ll know, Karin,” Pam mused. “I believe she’ll know.”


End file.
